Working a Miracle
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Have you seen Pasty? No, we haven't Lazlo. She's not coming to camp this summer. Patsy was lying in a hospital bed beging for a second chance. Lazlo x Patsy Friendship Fic. Rated T for medical reasons. No flames!


Working a Miracle

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray

A/N: I'll try to keep the characters more in character this time sorry. Sorry if this has pretty much nothing to do with the actual setting of Camp Lazlo (. I might do one version like this in Danny Phantom, but it's what you think and if you don't like it, I'll be nice here, don't start dissing it. I respect your stories, respect mine. We're not award winning authors so chill. And again, Sorry for the OOCness.

I wrote this story on Cancer- My Chemical Romance.

Patsy's POV: (A/N: I'm practicing with the POV so sorry if it isn't very good.)

It all started back in May, I woke up feeling sick. I started to have the sniffles and I had a fever. My mom called the school to say I won't be in today. I stayed in bed most of the day with many blankets. I was freezing. My "cold" got worst in the next few days: I was never hungry, I always wanted to sleep, and my cough was hurting my chest. On Saturday after forcing some warm soup down my throat I felt really sick. I ran to the bathroom to puke but instead of my soup it was blood. I looked at it in shock and looked in the mirror. I look horrible, like I just got run over by a train. I called my mom. When she came and saw the blood she sacrificed no time and rushed me to a hospital. The rest was a blur. When I woke up I heard beeping sounds and it was bright and smelled like anti-bacterial. It wasn't my room and odd people where looking at me. I was so weak.

"Patsy darling are you okay?" I heard the strong voice of my father. My vision got better and I looked straight ahead. I saw doctors and nurses. I saw tubes in my arms and machines everywhere either telling me my heartbeat or something I didn't even knew I had. My body was sore. My mom squeezed my hand. And then something bothered me, it stung me hard.

"Mom, will I be going to Camp this summer?" I said. My voice was low and scratchy. She started to cry.

"No, sweetie, you won't be." My dad told me. All I could think of all the fun I'll be missing with my friends and seeing Lazlo. I rolled onto my side to think about it. I was very sad but I had no strength left to cry.

_3 Weeks Later- Camp without Patsy. Lazlo's pov._

I was so excited to go back to Camp Kidney; I couldn't stay still in my seat. It was a 3 hours plane ride from Brazil and now a separate 2 hours bus ride to Camp Kidney. I said goodbye to my parents and to all my brothers and sisters (A/N: Let's just say he's not an only child okay?) and all my friends from the village. On this special day I wore my blue shorts and my green t-shirt. I had my bag all packed with fun stuff for the cabin and this summer it'll surely be fun to be with Raj and Clam and my scout mates and Patsy, Gretchen and Nina.

Slinkman stopped the bus in front of camp. I was so excited I ran to the front and squeezed myself through the door of the bus and fell in the dirt and my bag landed on my head but I didn't care. I saw Raj and Clam from far and ran for them then tackling them into the ground. Raj has travelled all the way from India and Clam, well, can I say Africa? It didn't matter because all I knew I was with my close friends from camp.

"Lazlo! You're here! I missed you my monkey friend!" Raj said giving me a hug.

"Clam happy to see Lazlo!" Clam said giving me another hug.

"C'mon Lazlo! We have to go change into our wonderful uniform!" Raj said racing to the cabin. It was exactly the way they left it last summer. I ran over to my bed and jumped on it while I changed into my uniform. I was too excited. I heard the intercom say to meet at the shore and that we'll be going to see the Squirrel Scouts. I couldn't wait to tell Patsy about the soccer game my siblings and I had during spring break and how everyone in the village stopped what they were doing just to watch us! I jumped off my bed and rushed over to Leaky Lake. I loved how it was sparkling under the June sun. The boat ride was filled with stories from school and how they missed each other. I one the other hand couldn't wait to see Patsy. I honestly don't know why I'm so excited to see. I never been this excited to see her, ya, I've been really happy to see her but not excited. I let it go; it's probably because I haven't seen her in almost 10 months. When we reached shore I jumped off and ran to her cabin. A lot of girls were there. I spotted Nina and Gretchen. Might as well ask them where she is.

"Hey Nina! Hey Gretchen!" I said hyper as I ran to them. As I did, they just waved with a noticeable fake smile.

"What's going on?" I asked worried. "Have you seen Patsy?" Just the sound of her name made them even sadder.

"No, we haven't Lazlo. She's not coming to camp this summer." Nina's voice was shaky. My body froze. _She's not coming? Why? Doesn't she have to since her dad is Commander Hoo-Hah? _ I said oh and slumped back to the boat. I really wanted to see her but the question was why. She just told me last summer that she'll come every summer in till we're too old to come to camp but this year she didn't come. I wanted to know why.

_Back in the hospital – Patsy's POV._

I was getting extremely weak. I could barely move my body. I spent most of my time looking at the people who passed by since my walls were glass and everyone could see me as I could see them. The hospital was noisy; people exchanged conversations to the doctors and each other. Sometimes I hear their conversations. I heard a mother being told that her son is going to be alright after 4 months in the hospital; that they found the cure. I've been in here for almost a month and it's been always the same conversation. _She's getting worse. _Figures. Now I kept wondering: what does death feel like? Will it hurt? I never thought so morbidly in my life, I guess it's all the medication they're giving me. Some of them boost me a little; some of them don't even have a reaction. I looked at the table next to my bed. It was covered with cards. My dad even brought me some helium balloons and my mom brought me some of my stuffed animals from home. I've had visitors: all of them are from school. They brought me flowers and get well cards and teddy bears. I got a phone call from Nina and Gretchen: I almost cried. They were crying on the phone as they told me it won't be the same without me there and how they missed me. My heart almost stopped as they told me Lazlo asked me where I was and how he was really sad when they told him I won't be there this summer. I wished I was there.

_Camp Kidney – Lazlo's POV._

I heard Commander Hoo-Hah is coming to see the camp today. I desperately needed to ask him about Patsy. I'm really scared. I'm starting to ask myself stupid questions. Did she die? Did she get hurt? Did someone kidnap her? I doubt that she was kidnapped. If she was, Commander Hoo-Hah would beat the living out of everyone just to find her and Patsy herself is a fighter and won't give up. I hope.

_Hospital- Patsy's POV._

I heard it. My mom collapsed in tears. The doctor made it clear. I have Pulmonary Fibrosis and since I'm very young, it's fatal. It does explain all the weight I loss and my appetite is gone. When I heard, how long I have to live. I cried. My chest hurt more than before and my breath was shortening. I have in till mid-August. Tears fell from my eyes. _I'm too young to die! I barely went through my life! I have so much to do, go to school, get married and give my mom grandkids. Please, give me another chance! What did I do wrong? _I started to cry louder and louder and it didn't help my breathing. My mom saw me and came in the room. Her face was tear stained. She hugged my skinny body.

"Don't cry Patsy, it's going to be fine." She said between breaths.

"No, mom, it won't. I heard you and the doctor. I won't live. I have P-Pulmonary Fi-Fibrosis. What did I-I do wrong?" I said between sobs. My chest was hurting more than ever. She pets my messy pink hair. I buried my face in her own pink hair which was also uncombed and messy but smelled like her. She climbed onto my bed and let me cry.

"You did nothing wrong pumpkin. Nothing at all." She said calming me down. She shushes and it worked and I was soon sleeping in her arms.

_Camp Kidney – Lazlo's POV._

I heard the familiar roar of Commander Hoo-Hah's Jeep going down the dirt road. Scoutmaster Lumpus called for us to be at the intercom pole. When Commander Hoo-Hah drove in he wasn't in a very angry mood. Well, he was but there was a hint of sadness on his face, like something just happened. He was quiet. Mr. Lumpus went to him and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry for your daughter." He said. Commander Hoo-Hah nodded. He called each of our names to check if we were all there and then let us go. Everyone left except me.

"Commander Hoo-Hah." I said. He turned around to face me. His eyes were red like he was crying.

"Hi Lazlo." He said.

"Sir, where's Patsy?" I asked. He sighed.

"Lazlo, I'm only going to tell you this because you're my favourite scout. Patsy is very sick. She's at the hospital." He said. I was horrified. Patsy was in the hospital and probably dying and I'm not there to keep her strong.

"Sir, bring me to the hospital! I want to see Patsy." At first, he was shock at my demand but he gave a smile I never saw before and helped me into his truck.

"Lazlo, she's going to be very happy to see you. She hasn't had any visits from camp. If she doesn't respond she's sleeping but if anything goes wrong, call a nurse before she goes too early." He said seriously. I can tell he had difficulty saying the last part but I didn't complain because I was paying attention to my heart, I was very nervous and scared and it was going really fast. I thought about the last part. _Goes too early? Does he mean, she is going to die? _That made my heartbeat worse. Before I knew it we were at a hospital out of town. I jumped out of my seat and ran inside of the hospital. I went to the front desk. I went on my toes.

"Excuse me, where can I find Patsy Smiles?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me.

"9th floor, room: 27." She said. I couldn't wait for the elevator so I took the stairs running all the way to the 9th floor. I ran through the hall looking for her room. Then I came to a corner room with windows. I looked and saw Patsy getting a shot from a nurse. Even by far she looked horrible but in a sick way. I opened the door. The nurse was putting another band-aid on her arm. She curled into her covers.

"Patsy?" I said. I saw her head twist to face me. She smiled. I walked over to her bed and sat on the stool.

"Lazlo, you're here. Why aren't you at camp?" She asked. Her breathing was bad but her voice didn't change. It was still sweet and hopeful.

"I'm going to stay here with you in till you get better." I said. I smiled. She smiled. I held her hand. It was awfully skinny but still warm. Her eyes that were dull when I first saw her were now filled with hope.

_Patsy's POV._

Lazlo would come visit me whenever he can which was every day. He would stay sometimes just for half an hour just holding my hand or he would stay for hours. As the days passed I got worse. My breathing was almost gone. I went through surgery and they inserted something my throat and now my breathing was somewhat better. Lazlo was there as I recovered. Even though I was somewhat unconscious, I was attentive to what was going around me especially to Lazlo who was talking to me about a soccer match he had back home and how both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats miss me.

When he wasn't there to help me go through this I would admire all the crafts he brought me from Arts and Crafts. It filled my night table. I rolled around a little ceramic heart he made. It was deformed but it was my favourite out of all of them. In the back he carefully carved "Get Better Patsy! Lazlo" it made my heart warm. I started to notice: I was getting better but was it mentally or emotionally? I reached for my mirror and looked at my reflection. Overall, I still looked like a train ran over me but a third time but oddly my eyes were the only part of me still alive and well. I sighed: Lazlo is making a miracle.

_Camp Kidney- Lazlo's POV._

Going back to camp after every visit with Patsy was filled with questions. Everyone wanted to know how Patsy was doing. All I could say: she's doing fine. I couldn't say that she was getting better because that would be a lie but her spirit has miraculously improved. Today Scoutmaster Lumpus brought us to Acorn Flats for a visit. Just walking onto the shore was awkward. I remember last summer every time I would come visit she would run and hug me and I, the friendly monkey, would hug her back. I didn't get my hug today and I felt crushed. I tried to enjoy myself with Nina and Gretchen but they were as depressed as I was. This was literally the first time I've been so down. _After all these summers, Patsy has been the person to make me smile. _Raj and Clam tried so much to cheer me up by saying she's going to be alright and will be back by August before school starts. I hope for the same. I saw the Squirrel Scouts work on a card for Patsy and they asked us all to sign it. I signed right under the words "Get Well Soon" in big: Patsy, please get better. I miss you, Lazlo.

The next day at my visit she wasn't in bed, horror struck my mind. _No, Patsy! _ I ran to her bed.

"Lazlo?" I heard a feminine voice say. I turned around and I saw a young woman that looked extremely like Patsy. Her hair was much longer and tied back. She wore really light blue jeans, neon yellow heels and a regular green t-shirt. She was tired looking; she was at the entrance of the room.

"Where's Patsy?" I asked panicked.

"She's in surgery; they're going to try something to give her more time." She said.

"Are you Patsy's older sister or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm Carol, Patsy's mom." She said. I felt extremely embarrassed for asking.

"Oh. Is Patsy going to be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Hopefully, Patsy's a fighter. She won't give up. She's just like her father." She said. Her voice was kind and elegant. She was really pretty and was a splitting image of Patsy.

"When will she be out? I have a curfew for 6 o'clock." I said being the child I am.

"She's been in there for 2 hours. I don't think it'll take that long." She said.

"Mrs. Smiles. Why are you such in a good mood when Patsy is in a bad condition?" I said out of curiosity. I couldn't help it. She was full of hope while I was here panicking thinking that she died.

"It's called hope Lazlo. I've seen Patsy fight for the past 2 months and I know she'll get better. She's doing great and you Lazlo are helping her get better. You make her smile and bring joy to her life. All I'm asking you now is to be there for her till the end." She said. I didn't know that just my visits were making her smile. I thought it wasn't enough and spent time making little gifts for her but all she needed was someone to be there for her. I smiled and she smiled back. She led me back to the waiting room. I walked back and forth. She asked me if I would sit down and I politely refused I was too anxious and just sitting down will make it build up inside of me. It was 5:30 and I had to go to get to camp in time. I sighed. I said goodbye to Mrs. Smiles. She was sitting at a chair patiently waiting for at least an answer. Somehow I regret leaving but I know that'll everything will be fine.

_Patsy's POV._

I heard my mom yelling but it was like an echo. I know something has happened. Did the surgery go wrong? I can feel the cold, sweaty palm of my dad and the warm shaking one of my mother's. Why was mom yelling? Am I going to die? Please, no. I don't hear Lazlo's voice so it's probably late. Why can't I feel the rest of my body? Why aren't I breathing? All is lost again. I know to the outside world I'm probably unconscious but why is my mind zooming? Am I in a coma?

_Lazlo's POV._

Something happened, I just know it. The minute I walked into the hospital I could feel that something happened to Patsy. I almost ran to her room then horror struck. Patsy wasn't awake and she was connected to more machines. Mrs. Patsy was watching from the window.

"Mrs. Smiles! What's wrong with Patsy?" I asked. She looked at me. I could tell she was crying.

"She's in a coma. Something terribly wrong happened during surgery. They don't know when she'll wake up." She said putting her hand on top of her mouth to block out any sob noises she would make. When I looked in her room I saw Commander Hoo-Hah sitting next to her bed holding her hand. He spoke silently to her. He saw me and got up. As he passed he patted my shoulder. I was surprised that he didn't beat me up. I sat on the stool. I looked at Patsy; she was in worst condition than ever. She was so thin.

"Hey Patsy, it's me: Lazlo. I'm here for you. I know you can't hear me but I will continue talking to you anyways. Today before coming to see you Clam got his snout stuck in a hole in a tree. So much for being the genius. You had to hear Raj scowl at him. It was funny then I made it even funnier when I tried to make Raj stop. He accidentally pushed me and I hit the tree and acorns fell on his head." I went on and on till I had to go.

_ 3 weeks later – Patsy's POV._

I finally feel my body and the warm hospital bed sheets. I felt a presence. I heard the voice of my mother. I blink my eyes open.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you feeling?" She asked. How I love her tone, it was so gentle.

"Hey mom. How long have I been asleep?" I asked. She giggled.

"You've been asleep for 3 weeks. You were in a coma." She said. My eyes widened.

"Really? What happened?"

"Complications but you're going to be alright now darling. It won't be long now till you'll be able to breathe on your own again." Her words stung me. Breathe on my own again? I didn't even realize but I wasn't breathing. I felt something in my throat.

"When?" I asked. My voice was raspy.

"Soon, just wait till your body heals." She said rubbing my arm.

"Lazlo." I whispered.

"He'll be here in 20 minutes." She said. I was really happy. I smiled. When he came he gave the biggest smile I've seen all day. He brought me a card with all the signatures of both camps. For the rest of his time he would make me giggle with funny stories from camp and memories of last summer.

As the days went on the day finally came.

"Okay Patsy. We'll be taking off your breathing tube now." The doctor said. I was so excited inside. When he took it off I felt a sudden lack of air and started to breathe in rapid breaths. He told me to take deep breaths instead of quick ones while he put a bandage on my neck. It felt great once I got used to it again. I sat up. I was so stiff from days of staying still in bed. I looked at myself. _ My God I'm so skinny! _ I coughed a little. I had to be really honest on this one: I felt great.

_Lazlo's POV._

Mrs. Smiles told me that she got her breathing tube removed I was so happy. I ran to her room. I saw her here leaning against the bed reading a book. She had a bandage on her neck.

"Patsy!" I cried out to her. She looked up with a really big smile. She still was ghostly and more every day. Inside of me I feared that she's getting closer to the end.

"Lazlo!" She cried back. She coughed a little and wiping her mouth with a tissue that was still visible with some blood. I sat on the stool. I don't know why but today we had nothing to say to each other. I took a risk: I climbed on her bed and lay down next to her. She curled in closer to me. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were sparkling but had some kind of pain in them.

"Lazlo, when I'm gone, promise me you won't forget me." She said. I was shocked at her words, how can I not? She was one of my best's friends.

"Patsy, you're not going to die. You're strong, don't give up now."

"My end is in 2 weeks Lazlo. I don't have much time left."

"You're end isn't in 2 weeks Patsy. As long as I'm here and you fight for your life, you'll be okay. Promise me you won't give up." I said. I was literally about to cry myself. I pulled her closer to myself, her fragile body touching mine. The moment was something I never expected before my teenage years but it was a friend in need.

_Patsy's POV._

I didn't need to say the words I promise. He knew me better than that. That moment what was I needed to convince me that I shouldn't let myself get take over by this killer. I was surprised by his words. Lazlo has to be the best's monkey ever. He's been sacrificing his camp time to be with me. I've been such a lousy friend to him but I can't do anything back. When I told him that all he replied was "Patsy, just get better, that's all I'm asking". My parents and the doctors are doing all they can for me and now I have to do my own efforts. My mom told me if I continue to be the strong girl I am my condition will soon fade not completely. I'll have to take medication. One morning my mom came in and hugged me with tears in her eyes but of joy. My surgery was to do a biopsy of my lung. They found a treatment. I was so happy that I started crying myself. My dad came into the room and tried not to hug me too hard. I never saw my dad so soft before.

_Few Days later – Lazlo's POV._

I haven't seen Patsy in a few days because of the ugly weather. I'm very worried about her. Today the sun was out and the day was warm. I reassured everyone that she's fine. I faked a smile these past days; I never had to do that before. I was always happy and cheerful but seeing Patsy in the way she is has completely changed me. Is this a part of growing up? I have no idea.

Instead of running to her room, I walked, not that I didn't want to see her, it's just I needed to think. When I walked into her room and looked around my heart dropped to my stomach. She wasn't there. The bed was made and a big majority of the machines were gone. I was too late. I was about to cry. My legs turned to pudding and went on my knees. I stared onto the empty bed.

"Lazlo?" A high-pitched feminine voice said behind me. One that I recognized very well.

"Oh man Patsy! I'm already hearing your voice everywhere!" I said to no one.

"Lazlo!" The voice said. I continued to deny it. In till I felt someone behind me. It knelt down and put a hand onto my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I look to see 2 shining brown eyes and combed pink hair. I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. I jumped on her and gave her a big hug.

"Gosh Patsy! I'm so sorry I haven't came the past few days. Ugly weather and and.. I'm so happy you're still here!" I said almost crushing her.

"Lazlo.. you're crushing my ribs!" She said. I let go knowing that her lungs are still scarred, she took deep breaths. Her breathing still wasn't perfect but it was enough.

"Lazlo? Can we go outside? I'm finally capable." She said. I smiled and helped her up. I held her hand as we walked outside. I looked at her. She wore grey sweat pants, a pink t-shirt and a pink version of my black sneakers. I never saw her in anything else but her Squirrel Scout uniform so this was very new to me.

"Lazlo, can I speak to you?" She said. I froze, I knew it. She's still going to pass away. Her face was sad looking. I couldn't help it, I was about to cry again.

"Lazlo, I'm going to live. You worked a miracle!" She said smiling and crying. He looked at her with wide eyes. I smiled and hugged and swung her around. She laughed as I put her down. I hugged her a little tighter as I smiled.

"Patsy, I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't give me all the credit! You were the one who told me to continue to fight." She said and hugged me harder. Our friendship has grown a lot stronger from this near death experience. I felt warm tears on my shoulder and her heart beat. I smiled; she was warm and somehow a little thicker. She was healing inside and out.

"Lazlo, you're amazing." She whispered.

"You're amazing too." I said. I was so grateful. She deserved a second chance.

The End!

A/N: Okay, first of all, THIS IS LONGEST ONESHOT I've ever written and pretty much crap. Even though I actually took the time to look up a condition to support my first paragraph. I think I watch House M.D. too much. Anyways this is more of a Lazlo x Patsy Friendship fic than a romance one. Gahh, I spent more than a week on this and listened to my My Chemical Romance CD like 10 times. And why aren't I satisfied with this when I worked so hard on this? Gahh, apparently I was going to make Patsy die in the end but that was earlier in the week when I was so depressed and emo. Anyways, NO FLAMES. And if you're just wondering I read a lot about Pulmonary Fibrosis and apparently there isn't really a treatment, there is but ya, and it is fatal but I was being very nice and worked a miracle. And, I wasn't really in the mood of separating all of this in chapters.


End file.
